To love the person on the emermies side
by Lacey winx 333
Summary: Sky a werewolf, Bloom a human living with the cullens who are vampires. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**To love the person on the enemies side. **

**Summary:** Twilight and winx club, a crossover. Sky, a teenage werewolf trying to save innocent lives from Vampires with the pack, but one coven they can't kill are the Cullen's, Non-human blood drinkers. Bloom Holloway-Cullen, 15 was found by the Cullen's, she's had a horrible past that puts Rosalie's past in its place, Now when La push high school, the la push wolfs find themselves ( a part from Sam) going to Forks high school with the vamps and bloom. When bloom and sky meet will there be sparks and he imprints on her or will there be hatred.

**Chapter 1: there lives.**

**Sky`s pov:**

Hey! My names Sky Rob Johnson, son of Robert Johnson and Kim willow- Johnson. Oh.. yeah one more thing about me I`m a werewolf, along with Sam our alpha, Jared the second one to phase, Paul the third, Embry the fourth , Quil, Me, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Nabu, Heila and last but not least Jacob or Jake.

Oh and when i had a girlfriend Damn Embry had to imprint on her, I remember it like it was just yesterday.

_Flashback..._

_I was taking my girlfriend of three month`s to meet the pack after i told her about what we are and she had to think and see me in wolf form to believe but i did it._

_But anyway we are outside Emily`s house and the pack was inside, the only reason i had waited so long for them to meet her was because of the newbie's, their anger could set them off to phase and we all don't want happens to someone standing too close to you as you phase, just look at Emily._

_Oh and by the way my girlfriends name is, Diaspro Michelle Kinsley, only daughter of Mark Anderson and Julie Wilson- Kinsley. She has blond hair, green eyes, and a good figure, a b- cup just like all the girls on the reservation._

_We went in and everybody smiled and waved, i introduced her to everyone but once i got to Embry, i knew by the Sam looked at Emily that he imprinted on her and by the look on Diaspro`s face she`s accepted whatever mumbo jumbo he puts her in._

_I excuse myself (not like they noticed well the others did) and went to the tree line and phased and ran, i just ran._

_End of Flashback..._

I didn't come back until 2 months and everyone was worried and Embry apologized and oh great him and Diaspro were together now.

Oh you're Wondering what I look like, well like every other Quileute boy, tall 6`7, big chest a 6 pack, short hair, and tanned.

Anyway it`s those damn leaches fault that I'm like this. Oh I wish they could break the treaty, so we can kill them and stop innocent boys from popping into werewolves.

My Life's just fucked up.

**Blooms Pov.**

Hi My name is Bloom Alexandra Holloway- Cullen. My appearance is: Long Red hair up to my waist, bright blue eyes puppy like, full plump lips, a slim figure, e-f cup bust bigger than all the girls i know, ad long legs that go on and on.

Now your probably wondering how I'm a Cullen, well let me show you.

Flash Back...

I was in a clearing, beat up by my dad. Well he`s been abusing me since i was 6 years old and im now 15.

Anyway today was worse because i didn't make him breakfast after he done his daily rape which just so happens to be me he rapes, what had i done to him to make him abuse me.

I was in the clearing bleeding with bruises and cuts, when i felt people around me.

"Please don't hurt me!" I said scared and my head down so they wont see my body and what dad done.

"Oh.. Sweetie we wont hurt you, we want to help you" said a voice which sounded like wind chime. I turned my head alittle so i could see who`s there and saw 7 beautiful people they were all pale though and the person who said those words was keeling next to me with a nice smile and gold eyes.

"You wont ?" I asked letting my eye peak out to see them.

"No ofcouse not" said the man beside her who was equally beautiful.

I nodded and took the hand that was holding my stomach which was bleeding and stuck it out to shake and said "Im bloom".

The lady smiled again and shaked my hand and said " I'm Esme and this is Carlisle my husband, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. Sweetie are you hurt?" Asked Esme looking at me.

I figure i can trust her so I nodded and a few tears started to fall.

"Can you show us where?" Asked Alice, who was like a pixie.

I took the hand that was on my stomach and showed them my figures which was covered in blood. They grasped.

"Bloom can you tell us what happened now or wait till we get you all patched up?" Asked Carlisle looking at me in concern.

"Later please" thats all i said then i fell asleep.

The next time woke up i felt eyes on me and i opened my eyes and looked to see it was Rosalie who had a soft but sad smile on her face, when she noticed i was awake she called the others and they came.

"Ahh... your awake bloom, you had loads have cuts and bruises on you are you going to us what happened.

"Well.." I said and started tell what happened to me since i was 6 to now but i left out the part that he raped me, and i said all this with my head down. I was surpised of the hug someone gave me they felt cold but i felt safe in them.

The person pulled back and i looked up to see Rosalie who was the one to hug me but she had a sad and outraged look on her face.

"Ohh my bloom" said Esme who had tears in her eyes. I looked around at everyone who had the same expression as Rosalie.

"I have a feeling your hiding something else from us" said Jasper who talked for the first time.

"Umm.." I said looking at the boys.

Edward as if reading my thoughts said "Guys, why she tell the girls maybe shes a bit uncomfortable with us boys here" and i smiled at him to say thanks and he nodded.

The boys nodded and left, so it was me and esme, Rosalie, and Alice in the room.

"Its okay sweetie take your time "said Alice who was next to me on the sofa.

"Umm... Okay He raaappp" i didn't get far because Rosalie pulled me into a hug and that i was crying.

"He raped you!" said Esme who was shaking her head and rubbing rose`s back and Alice mine, I just nodded.

End of Flash Back...

Since then my life`s gotten better, Carlisle is like a father to me, Esme`s like a mum to me, Edward my talented older brother, Emmett childlike bear like older brother, Jasper totally in touch with his feelings older brother, Alice fashion loving older sister, and Rosalie loving fun older sister and me well let's say all my scars are gone so there's no prove that i was abused.

And oh yeah my family are Vampires but they drink animal blood and Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and jasper has the ability to control your emotions.

They all told me how they were changed but Alice doesn't know how she was changed.

And right now I'm in my own music studio and they've gone hunting so I'm on my own.

I`m working on a song and Ive just finished it here it is:

_I've been bruised and I've been broken  
Can't believe that I put up with all this pain  
I've been used and I was chocking  
On the promise  
I would never fall again_

I used to sing to your twisted symphony  
The words that had me trapped inside your misery  
But now I know  
The reason why I couldn't breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
NoI don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I ready, all I really want  
Is everything you're not  
Everything you're not, not, not

(Everything that you're not again)  
(Never gonna see you're face again)

Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out  
That it only went so deep  
A meaningless diversion that is all that you  
Ever meant to me, me, me, me

And I am done with your twisted symphony  
The words that had me sound like stolen poetry  
I tore the pages and I can finally breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
No I don't, don't care what you say  
'Cause all I ready, all I really want  
Is everything you're not

(Everything that you're not again)  
(Never gonna see you're face again)

I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen  
I need respect, I need love  
nothing in between  
I will not spell it out for you if you can't see  
'Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me  
A now I'm gone

Everything you're not, not, not  
Everything you're not, not, not

1,2,3,4

'Cause all I want is everything you're not (everything you're not)  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out (shut me out)  
And no i don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I ready, all I really want  
Is everything you're not

Everything that you're not again  
Never gonna see you're face again  
Never wann fell this way again

Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again

Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again

Never gonna break my heart again

Everything you're not by Demi lovato.


	2. Chapter 2

**To love the person on the enemies side. **

Chapter 2: Forks High school hell.

**Sky`s Pov:**

Great! Today we have to start up our school year at Forks high the home of the leeches but of course no one knows that, right now I'm in the shower getting ready for school and now getting out the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist and went back into my room and started to pick out what i wanted to wear for today. Ok Ive decided what i want to wear: Dark blue jeans, Orange striped t- shirt that i may say showed all my muscles, black with orange stripes, and Leather jacket. I walked down stairs to see that my mum and are up and My little sister, Kimberly, a 2 year old, who looks just like my mum but has my dads eyes.

"Morning dad, Morning mum" I say and kiss mums check, she smiles and hands me my breakfast, i say thank you and sit down next to my sister who squeals, so i pinch her check but gently.

"Sky you better hurry, Brandon`s coming to pick you up remember?" Said Mum eating her breakfast as well.

"Yeah but the bad thing is all of us have to go to school with the leeches." I said and finishing off and putting my plate in the sink and washing it. A honk sounded outside and i said goodbye to my parents and kissed my little sisters head which she smiled at me and left.

Once i was in the car i noticed that everyone was in the car like:,Seth,Sam,Paul,Jared,Embry,Quil,Jake,Colin,Brady,Riven,Timmy,Nabu,Heila.

"Hey, where's the girls?" I said while Brandon drove to forks.

"Meeting us there" Brandon answered.

I nodded and waited until we reached the school. We got out the car and met with the girls:

Leah, Emily, Kim, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla and Diaspro.

"Hey girls are the leeches here yet?" Paul said disgusted like me by the they were kissing.

"Um.. No" Diaspro said.

Now all we have to do is wait for the leeches.

**Blooms Pov:**

Great! Today is the first day of school, I hope i make friends.

I`m in the shower right now ad using my cherry and rose shower gel and shampoo and conditioner. Getting out of the shower and putting a towel on, walking into my room to find what to wear today. Apparently the people from La push are coming to Forks high because their school was on fire and burnt down, i feel sorry for them but not for the wolfs yeah that's right i know about them the nasties, what i have to know about them because my family are vampire but people don't know that so i have to keep my mouth shut them.

Okay, i got it I'm wearing: gold sparkly vest top, black skinny jeans, a white and gold belt, a black leather jacket, gold fingerless gloves, a pair of gold boot heels, and my mum's gold locket. Woaw i look hot, now to complete the look i done my make up to look mysterious and sexy. I walked down stairs to see Esme in the living room reading a magazine.

"Hi Mum" I said to Esme ofcouse Ill say mum she like on to us.

"Hi bloom the others are gone to school already Alice wanted to let them see at school" said esme smiling at me.

"Okay bye mum" i said and kissed esme`s check.

I went to the garage to see my baby (See in profile), I got in and buckled up and pulled out the garage but stopped to put in my music. The first song that on was Christiania Aguilera, Candy – Man.

_**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candyman**_

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah

He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait  


_**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sweet sugar candyman**_

He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar

He's got those lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away and let out a yell

I stopped at the red light i totally forget forks was far away from where we live. Next song was, N- dubz Scream My name.

_**Can anyone hear me? Need you to feel me  
Niiiiiii**_

[Verse 1 - Fazer]  
I love you now that you finally let me in  
Could av let you punched me out, but I get a  
Kick out of taking it on the chin, when u decide  
To pin me down to the floor I flip you back over and

Push even more could gotta come back we are going to war  
Helmet stays home I'm going in Rawwwwww!

[Chorus]  
Ohhhh you can be my biggest fan never let me goooo  
I'm gonna go harder then I ever did before  
You've got ma flame you'll remember my name oh ohhh ohhh  
(Nana niiiii)

Can anyone hear me, today your gonna know my name, I'm not going  
Anywhere, I need you to feel me, so baby let me hear you say  
My name, I'm gonna be everywhere, so hit me on youtube, see me on  
Ustream, check out my website, follow on tweet me, scream my  
Name, scream my name

[Verse 2 - Dappy]  
Now that I finally got this chick screaming my name it turned her  
Insane, she flips anytime that she likes on me like a fucked up  
Car engine she's hard to maintain,

When you've got no more juice left in you and you break down in a  
Storming rain, I'll save you that triple a service, vroom vroom  
Baby were starting again!

[Chorus]  
Ohhhh you can be my biggest fan never let me goooo  
I'm gonna go harder then I ever did before  
You've got ma flame you'll remember my name oh ohhh ohhh  
(Nana niiiii)

Can anyone hear me, today your gonna know my name, I'm not going  
Anywhere, I need you to feel me, so baby let me hear you say  
My name, I'm gonna be everywhere, so hit me on youtube, see me on  
Ustream, check out my website, follow on tweet me, scream my  
Name, scream my name

[Verse 3 - Dappy & Tulisa]  
(Oh ohh oh ohh) No matter where you are, never to far away  
(Oh ohh oh ohh) All you gotta do is scream my name

I'm gonna be right there wont let you down, now til forever  
I'll be around, whenever you need me shout it out loud,  
Scream my name my name my name

Can anyone hear me,  
today your gonna know my name,  
I'm not going  
Anywhere,  
I need you to feel me,  
so baby let me hear you say  
My name,  
I'm gonna be everywhere,  
so hit me on youtube,  
see me on Ustream,  
check out my website,  
follow on tweet me,  
scream my Name, scream my name

Nearly there omg I'm so nervous what happens if no one likes me oh god.

Next song, N-dubz Don't get nine_**.**_

_**on't Get Nine, Nine, Nine,  
Only Get One Chance Don't Get Nine  
Don't Get Nine, Nine, Nine,  
You Only Get, Only Get, Only Get, Ahh.**_

Don't Get Nine, Nine, Nine,  
Only Get One Chance Don't Get Nine  
Don't Get Nine, Nine, Nine,  
You Only Get, Only Get, Only Get, Ahh.

The Other Day Two Of My Friends Told Me That You Liked Me,  
Would Do Just About Anything To Spend The Nght With Me.  
But For Me To Like You;  
Gotta have me you gotta have best.  
And By The Looks Of It You Got Much More Than That

See Every Other Girl I've Been With,  
(Yeh) Had Her Face All Up In My Business,  
(What) So why With You I Need To Chase Ya  
'Cause I'm All About That Baby, ,  
See Every Other Man I've Been With,  
I Realise I Never Could Live With,  
Until You Came Into My Life  
You Just Might Change It All For Me So..

Boy You Come Accross My Line,  
Kiss Me For The First Time.  
Prove To Me that your all Mine  
'Cause You Only Get One Chance, Don't Get Nine.  
(Trust) Don't Try And Waste My Time,  
I'm Feelin' You, You On My Mind.  
But Remember;  
You Only Get One Chance, Don't Get Nine.

Don't Get Nine, Nine, Nine,  
You Only Get One Chance, Don't Get Nine,  
Don't Get Nine, (Are You For..) Nine, Nine,  
You Only Get, Only Get, Only Get, Ahh.

Dappy: Let Me Upgrade Your Life,  
I Would Treat You The Same As My Dad Treated His Wife.  
Everyday Could Be Your Birthday,  
Don't Need To Worry 'Bout The Price,  
I Could Buy That Twice.  
What Am I On?  
Have You Heard My Song?  
Do You Know Who I Am Or Are You Leadin' Me On?  
Tulisa: Do You Think That I Care 'Cause You Sang I Swear?  
You Lil Idiot Get Out Of Here..  
Faze: Ah Blad Are You Dumb?  
Dappy: What Do'You Mean Am I Dumb?  
Faze: Don't Let Her Talk To You Like She Is Some Bum!  
Tulisa: I've Been There Shut Up.  
Faze: Who You Tellin' To Shut Up? (Hu)  
About Bein' There  
Tulisa: Whatever  
Faze: So Blad Are You Blind?  
Dappy: What Do'You Mean Am I Blind?  
This Girl's Taken Me A Decade To Find.  
Oi, You The True Meanin' Of A Stunner,  
havent Crossed Your Line, But Believe Me im gunna.

See Every Other Girl I've Been With,  
(Yeh) Had Her Face All Up In My Business,  
(What) So I With You I Need To Chase Ya  
'Cause I'm All About That baby,  
See Every Other Man I've Been With,  
I Realise I Never Could Live With,  
Until You Came Into My Life  
You Just Might Change It All For Me So..

Boy You Come Accross My Line,  
Kiss Me For The First Time.  
Prove To Me that your Are Mine  
'Cause You Only Get One Chance, Don't Get Nine.  
(Trust) Don't Try And Waste My Time,  
I'm Feelin' You, You On My Mind.  
But Remember;  
You Only Get One Chance, Don't Get Nine.

Don't Get Nine, Nine, Nine,  
Only Get One Chance Don't Get Nine  
Don't Get Nine, Nine, Nine,  
You Only Get, Only Get, Only Get, Ahh.

Everytime That You Turn Around,  
My Eyes Can't Help But Go Down,  
Girl You're Such A Tease,  
(Huh, Huh, Uhh)  
Tell Me What I Got To Do To Get You,  
Look I Ain't Try'na Be Rude,  
But You Just Make Me Wanna Uh Uh Uh..

So You Wanna Go On Down,  
Babe Why Don't, But I'm Not Easy (It Won't Be Easy)  
No, But If You Wait Baby Believe Me,  
My Touch Will Garentee You'll Never Leave,  
So Take A Chance And Cross My Line,

Boy You Come Accross My Line,  
Kiss Me For The First Time.  
Prove To Me that your All Mine  
'Cause You Only Get One Chance, Don't Get Nine.  
(Trust) Don't Try And Waste My Time,  
I'm Feelin' You, You On My Mind.  
But Remember;  
You Only Get One Chance, Don't Get Nine.

Don't Get Nine, Nine, Nine,  
You Only Get One Chance, Don't Get Nine,  
I Don't Get Nine, Nine, Nine,  
Only Get, Only Get, Don't Get Nine.  
(Trust)

Don't Get Nine, Nine, Nine,  
You Only Get One Chance, Don't Get Nine,  
I Don't Get Nine, Nine, Nine,  
Remember; You Only Get One Chance, Don't Get Nine.

Now I'm at the parking lot and see Alice jumping up and down and my family smiling at me, May i notice that everyone's checking out my car hell yeah. Okay i get out and...


	3. Chapter 3

**To love the person on the enemies side**

Chapter 3:

Last time...

Now I'm at the parking lot and see Alice jumping up and down and my family smiling at me, May i notice that everyone's checking out my car hell yeah. Okay i get out and...

Now...

I got out the car and grabbed my bag and I-pod, shut my car door, locked it and went to stand by my family, i could hear people saying `why she going over to them` and smirked because i knew the others heard it. As i reached them Alice always the impatience pixie squealed and ran up to me (in human speed) and hugged me saying things like `oh, you truly are my little sister` and i grinned and hugged back, went got to the rest of them Rosalie gave me a hug and Emmett gave me one of his bear hugs and the Jasper and Edward.

I was standing with them when i felt some eyes on me but i didn't want to turn around and Jasper saw that and glared at something behind my back and looked at me with a face saying ` Tell you later` and i nodded.

**Sky`s POV.**

I was talking with Paul when we ( the wolfs) heard a, _**Don't Get Nine, Nine, Nine,  
You Only Get One Chance, Don't Get Nine,  
I Don't Get Nine, Nine, Nine,  
Remember; You Only Get One Chance, Don't Get Nine, **_ and turned to see on hell of a car. By now everyone was watching the even the leeches – the cullens- but they had smiles on their face. I saw a girl get out the car, she had long red hair but i couldn't see her face but i could tell shes going to be beautiful because she had a banging body. She locked her car door and walked to the cullens making us confused because she was human, we saw the pixie like leech hug her and said `you are really my sister` and we gagged, then they walked to the rest of the leeches and the female blond went to hug her, then the big bear like guy hugged her which could have killed her but she was laughing, then hugged the male blond, and then the mind reader. Hey lets see how he likes this, that red head got a banging body damn i would tap that. I thought and he snapped his head to me glared and i smirked. I looked back at the this, That red and looked her down, all i could see is that she has big tits, a skinny waist, a nice firm ass, and long legs that seem to go on for miles at the corner of my eye, i saw the guys who don't have imprints do the same thing i was doing.

I could tell she could feel our eyes on her but she didn't turn around but looked at the blond haired male and he looked at us and glared and we smiled at him to piss him off ad it did, he gave the girl a look saying `I`ll explain later`.

**Blooms Pov.**

Edward told me that we have an hour left for school, so I`ll just chill out by listning to my i- pod. The song that came up is, Price tag by Jessie J ft B.O.B.

Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night.  
When the sale comes first,  
And the truth comes second,  
Just stop, for a minute and  
Smile

Why is everybody so serious!  
Acting so damn mysterious  
You got your shades on your eyes  
And your heels so high  
That you can't even have a good time.

[Pre-chorus]  
Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
Everybody look to their right (ha)  
Can you feel that (yeah)  
We're paying with love tonight

[Chorus]

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.

[Jessie J - Verse 2]  
We need to take it back in time,  
When music made us all UNITE!  
And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,  
Am I the only one gettin'... tired?

Why is everybody so obsessed?  
Money can't buy us happiness  
Can we all slow down and enjoy right now  
Guarantee we'll be feeling Alright.

[Pre-chorus]  
Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
Everybody look to their right (ha)  
Can you feel that (yeah)  
We're paying with love tonight

[Chorus]

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag  
( From: . )

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.

[B.o.B]  
Yeah yeah  
well, keep the price tag  
and take the cash back  
just give me six strings and a half step.  
and you can keep the cars  
leave me the garage  
and all I..  
yes all I need are keys and guitars  
and guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars  
yes we leaving across these undefeatable odds  
its like this man, you can't put a price on the life  
we do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight  
so we aint gon stumble and fall never  
waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uh  
so we gon keep everyone moving their feet  
so bring back the beat and everybody sing  
it's not about...

[Chorus]

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.

Yeah, yeah Oo-oooh  
Forget about the price tag

I kept bobbing my head and Rosalie was watching me with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her face while the others were looking at me trying to keep in their laughter in and sometimes looking behind me and i just noticed that someone was missing; Alice, Jasper, Emmy- bear, Rose... wait wheres Edward. I looked at them with a raised eye brow and Emmett crakd up laughing.

"What is so funny that i don't know about?" Asked with my hand on my hips and croked my head to the side like a puppy confused.

They all busted into laughter, Emmett was the first to speak.

"Bloom behind you" he said and laughed again.

I turned around and Edward was there mimicking my moves with a smirk on his face.

"Edward Antony Mason Cullen what do you think your doing ?" I said with a glare at him and he gulped (he doesn't really need to but he does that when he`s scared.)

"Nothing" he said with a playful glare back at me and i said "Sure Sure I get you back for that" I said and he went back to his side and i went back to listning to my ipod, the song, Justin Timberlake Senorita came on ( Blooms favourite singer id Justin Timberlake).

_Pharrell:  
Ladies and gentlemen  
It's my pleasure to introduce to you  
He's a friend of mine_

Justin:  
Yes, yes I am

Pharrell:  
And he goes by the name...  
Justin  
Wowoowoooo

All the way  
from Memphis, Tennessee  
And he's got somethin' special for y'all tonight  
He's gonna sing a song for y'all  
About this girl

Justin:  
Come in right here?

Pharrell:  
Yea, come on

Justin:  
On that sunny day  
Didn't know I'd meet  
Such a beautiful girl  
Walking down the street  
See those bright brown eyes  
With tears coming down  
She deserves a crown  
But where is it now?  
Mama listen

senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
But you could feel this real love  
If you just lay in my...

Running fast in my mind  
Girl won't you slow it down  
If we carry on this way  
This thing might leave the ground  
How would you like to fly?  
That's how my queen should RIDE!  
But you still deserve a crown  
Well hasn't it been found?  
Mama listen...

Senorita, I feel for you  
(Feel for you)  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
(No, no)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
(He don't love ya baby)  
But you could feel this real love  
(Feel it)  
If you just lay in my...

Ah, ah, arms...  
(Won't you lay in my)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(Mama lay in my)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(Baby won't you lay in my)  
Ah, ah, arms...

When I look into your eyes (Sexy baby)  
I see something that money can't buy(Sexy baby)  
And I know if you give us a try(I'll watch you,girl)  
I'll work hard for you girl (Uh,uh)  
And no longer will you ever have to...

(cry...)

senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things (deal with things), that you don't have to  
(Don't have to, oh)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
(No, no)  
But you could feel this real love  
(Feel it)  
If you just lay in my...

Ah,(Whoa) ah, arms...  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(My baby)  
Ah, ah,(oooh)arms...(yeah)  
Ah, ah, arms...

When I look into your eyes(Sexy babe)  
I see something that money can't buy(Sexy babe)  
And I know if you gave us a try(I'll watch you girl)  
I'll work hard for you girl (Oh, oh)  
And you will never cry

Now listen  
I wanna try some right now  
See they don't do this anymore  
I'ma sing something  
And I want the guys to sing with me  
They go  
"It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?"  
And then the ladies go  
"I don't know, but I'm thinking bout really leaving with you"

Guys sing  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
And ladies  
I don't know, but I'm thinking bout really leaving with you.  
Feels good don't it, come on  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
Yea, ladies  
I don't know,(sure feels good to me)  
But I'm thinking bout really leaving with you.

Sing it one more time  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
Ladies  
I don't know,(yeah, yeah)  
but I'm thinking bout really leaving with you.

It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
Ladies  
I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you

Gentlemen, good night  
Ladies, good morning  
(laughs)  
... that's it_  
_

Everythings alright now but i could still feel those eyes on me...

**Sky`s pov**

After that look we started to talk about our weekend and what we`re going after this Hell hole. And then we all just started to look at the new girl. Then we heard the mind reading leech tell her that there was an hour left till school and she got out her I-pod and listen to it to pass the time. She was listening to Jessie J price tag and Justin Timberlake Senorita, I think im going to like this girl well expect for her living with the dead. She kept bobbing her head with the music and i noticed that the mind reading leech was behind her doing bunny ears behind her head which i thought was funny and so did the pack because they were finding it hard to laugh. Then she noticed that the rest of the leeches were too trying not laugh, when she asked what was so funny and the big bear said "Behind you" and she turned around to see the leech behind her she started to tell him off and he actually looked scared and he stood back in his place. Ohh why do i feel this pull to her... weird...

**Blooms pov**

When that was sorted, i started to listen to my I-pod again.

Jordin sparks- One Step At a Time.

Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

[Chorus]  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

[Chorus]  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

[Chorus]  
Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

[Chorus]  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

The bell rang and people started to go inside the school building. I thought Lets see what today brings.


End file.
